Tequila mais Sal mais Limão, igual a Surpresa!
by DeepBlack-sama
Summary: A analogia é o seguinte, nunca em nenhuma circunstância invente de tentar algo que você não faz idéia se consegue ou não suportar ou então vai acabar tendo gravíssimas consequências! Radamanthys fez o desafio da Tequila Suicide, e agora sofre com os efeitos desse ato impensado.
1. Chapter 1

Sal+Tequila+Limão= Tequila Suicide!= (Merda!)²= Surpresa!

_A analogia é o seguinte, nunca em nenhuma circunstância invente de tentar algo que você não faz idéia se consegue ou não suportar ou então vai acabar tendo gravíssimas consequências! Radamanthys fez o desafio da Tequila Suicide, e agora sofre com os efeitos desse ato impensado._

Declaração: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya!

P.O.V Radamanthys de Wyvern (a ultima pessoa que poderia ser tão idiota entre os espectros kkkkk!):

Não estava conseguindo nem abrir meus olhos, sentia como se tivesse morrido novamente, mas por algum motivo aquilo não me parecia a realidade. Fiz um esforço para tentar erguer o corpo, eu estava no chão do que parecia ter sido, um dia, meus aposentos e agora mais se assemelhava com um campo de batalha que recebeu todos os tipos de guerreiros desse mundo...

Consegui me sentar, minha cabeça era praticamente como um tambor de bateria e eu estava em um show de rock. Quando abri os olhos pareceu ate que haviam grandes refletores na minha frente, mas logo consegui me concentrar, mas realmente desejei não ter voltado há consciência...

Sim, eu estava em meus aposentos e provavelmente o inferno inteiro também esteve por lá, duvido que tivesse uma única partícula de poeira intacta! Os moveis estavam todos caídos no chão, paredes cobertas de... Tinta,- talvez- garrafas e mais garrafas se espalhavam pelo chão assim como latas vazias. Minha cama parecia ter sido queimada e rasgada com muita empolgação, nunca pensei que veria um cenário daqueles em toda minha vida.

Talvez os cavaleiros tenham nos atacado durante a noite, mas por que diabos viriam ate meu quarto e fariam uma bagunça dessas!?

Eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos quando alguém abriu a porta que levava para a cozinha, que pelo visto não estava muito diferente do resto do aposento, era Queen de Alraune.

\- Olha, finalmente acordou!- Ele falou rápido e com alegria, alegria?- Era de se esperar que não acordasse tão cedo, que bagunça o senhor protagonizou ontem ehm?- Queen voltou a beber da garrafa que trazia, consegui me levantar de supetão ao ouvir o que ele disse por ultimo.

Minhas pernas pareciam que não estavam conectadas ao meu corpo, mas mesmo assim consegui ir ate aquele espectro e o segurei pelos ombros, por algum motivo ele não estava de armadura, será que tem como meu dia ficar ainda mais estranho!?

\- O que aconteceu aqui ontem Queen!?- Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse brincando- Fale!

\- Ah certo, não deve se lembrar de nada- Por alguma razão, senti um calafrio quando Alraune sorriu com maldade para mim, que diabos eu havia feito!?- Infelizmente eu não sei de muita coisa sobre ontem, cheguei atrasado para a "reunião", se quiser mesmo saber acho melhor perguntar para Minos-sama e Aiacos-sama, ou para outros espectros.

Ele me fez um reverencia pouco respeitosa e saiu simplesmente.

Reunião? Sim, eu me lembrava de ter começado uma reunião em meus aposentos... Então era isso!? Onde eu estava com a cabeça convidando todos os espectros para uma reunião em meu quarto!? Mas não me lembro nada de ter servido bebidas então...?

\- Aiacos!

Tentei achar alguma roupa limpa no meio daquele entulho para sair do quarto, como eu fui ser tão idiota aponto de convidar o Aiacos e não soube que daria em... Merda! E ainda por cima convidei Minos e seus espectros!? Eu já devia estar bêbado quando marquei a reunião...

Sai pelos corredores de Kaina, vários soldados rasos e espectros de poder mais inferior me olhavam e sussurravam coisas entre si, isso só poderia ser mais uma pista de que a noite anterior não fora nenhum pouco curta. Apertei o passo, já estava praticamente correndo.

No caminho ate o pódio central- onde eram feitos os julgamentos- consegui ficar um pouco mais calmo ao ver que não fora apenas eu que fiz algo ruim ontem a noite, pelo que pude ver agora Myu de Papillon era loiro e Sylphid de Basilisk estava com um belíssimo olho roxo, ambos pareciam no mesmo estado que eu, de ressaca.

\- Myu, Sylphid!- Aproximei-me dos dois- Pelo visto foram ontem na "reunião" que eu fiz...

\- Sim senhor... – Sylphid soltou um longo suspiro- Não se lembra de nada não é mesmo?

\- Não, mas pelo menos não briguei com ninguém e nem pintei meu cabelo de loiro.

Os dois me olharam como se eu fosse um estranho, se entreolharam e depois voltaram-se para mim, negando com a cabeça, aquilo só serviu para me apavorar mais, muito mais!

\- Acho melhor o senhor ir falar com Pharaoh de Sphinx- Myu me recomendou em tom de urgência, admito que ele ficava engraçado de cabelos loiros, pelo menos agora não o confundiria mais com Valentine de Harpy.

\- Por quê? Ele também estava na reunião?

\- Sim, e que eu me lembre, filmou o que aconteceu.

Tenho que lembrar de nunca duvidar da capacidade das pessoas, nunca, nunca mesmo! Aquele rato egípcio tocador de harpa! Como diabos ele se quer tinha uma câmera!? Estamos no inferno!

Cruzei os corredores o mais rápido que pude, todos me olhavam, a maioria rindo, tomara que eu não tenha feito nada de muito ruim, que eu tenha apenas feito papel de idiota e nada mais! Estava tão ocupado que não notei a presença de Minos de Griffon me seguindo, mas quando o vi parei imediatamente.

\- Você!

\- Eu?

\- O que você e Aiacos fizeram ontem!?- Minos não parecia muito diferente do normal, estava com a mesma cara de psicopata idiota e sem cérebro de sempre.

\- Ah, esta se referindo a nossa reuniãozinha?- Ele riu para mim, norueguês de merda!- Bem, a festa estava muito chata então Aiacos propôs um desafio, não se lembra?

Parei para pensar, sim eu me lembrava de ter feito algo idiota, mas o que era mesmo...?

\- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, as palavras Tequila Suicide te lembram algo?

Ah, então foi isto... Se não fosse doer muito eu teria batido a cabeça contra uma das paredes de ferro do castelo. Como consegui ser tão idiota!? Agora me lembrava de Aiacos ter dito algo sobre um desafio popular entre as pessoas que consistia em beber um copo pequeno com uma bebida chamada Tequila, chupar um limão e aspirar um pouco de sal pelo nariz... Novamente, como consegui ser tão idiota!?

\- Minos, onde esta o Pharaoh?- Tentei controlar meu cosmos, mesmo que minha vontade fosse de matar o Aiacos e o Minos juntos, mas já que eles provavelmente voltariam para o inferno, eu não tinha muitas opções.

\- Ah ele filmou tudo sabia? Lune me disse que ficou ótimo, o Aiacos colocou no blog dele...

\- Espera! O Aiacos tem um blog? O que é um blog!?

\- É um site que ele criou na internet.

\- Internet?

\- Ora Radamanthys, somos espectros e não dinossauros!- Ele voltou a andar- Mas saiba que o blog do Aiacos é bem popular, só hoje já teve mais de 1000 visitas!

Mais de mil... Existiam apenas 108 espectros e talvez uns quatrocentos soldados rasos, ou seja, os cavaleiros de Athena e provavelmente pessoas comuns viram a grande bagunça que eu fiz... Será que existe algum lugar inóspito no inferno? Eu poderia me esconder lá durante alguns anos.

\- Ah olha ele ali!- Alguém me pegou pelo braço, me virei, era Pandora, minha sorte é realmente maravilhosa!- Não saia perambulando pelo castelo assim do nada _querido_.

_Querido_...? Não sei por que, mas aquilo não me parecia bom sinal.

Pharaoh e Byaku de Necromancer, estavam atrás dela, quase se matando de tanto rir. Senti o sangue subir quando vi o rato egípcio, mas sem duvida eu tinha problemas um pouco maiores do que lidar com ele.

\- Bem, acho melhor você mudar de quarto, o seu já não esta mais habitável- Pandora riu para mim, riu!?- Talvez seja melhor você ficar comigo, acho que não teria nenhum problema.

\- Erh... – Ela me olhou- Eu tenho alguns assuntos a tratar com o espectro de Sphinx, ojou-sam...

\- Me chame de Pandora, não precisa mais ter todo esse respeito por mim- Sim era exatamente isto que eu temia!

Ela saiu dizendo que iria arrumar um quarto novo para mim, foi quando os dois canalhas que nos observavam desataram a rir como loucos.

\- Gostaria de saber o que caralhos é tão engraçado!- Segurei os dois pelo colarinho de suas camisas, fazendo questão de erguer o rato egípcio sobre seus pés, mas tenho quase certeza de que Necromancer também tem algo a ver com isto tudo- Já que _filmou_ a _noite_ de ontem, deve saber tudo o que eu fiz. Pode começar a falar!

\- S-Sim senhor... – Pharaoh parou de rir- Bem, em relação a Pandora ojou-sama, acho que pode solucionar este mistério olhando em sua mão- Jurei a mim mesmo que mataria aquele espectro todas as vezes que o visse depois de descobrir tudo o que fiz!

Ótimo, ate agora descobri que tinha ficado bêbado com um desafio idiota, destrui meu próprio quarto e... Me casei. Tem como isso piorar?

\- Se o senhor quiser, podemos mostras as filmagens, talvez o ajudem a relembrar melhor- Byaku me sorriu, será que Minos ficaria muito chateado se eu costurasse aquele sorrido dele?

\- Não quero saber de nada!

\- Acho que vai querer sim- Soltei os dois enquanto o rato falava- Vamos dizer que sua noite ontem não foi tão curta assim...

Certo, agora sim eu estava assustado, principalmente vendo o rosto serio dos dois.

\- Vamos por parte, eu já sei que fiz o tal desafio...

\- O senhor não foi o único, vários outros espectros também fizeram, Myu, Sylphid, Queen, Minos-sama e o Byaku, mas pelo visto só surtiu mais efeito no senhor.

\- Obrigado pela informação desnecessária, o que mais aconteceu ontem?

\- Que eu me lembre primeiro fizemos uma festa em seus aposentos, então fomos para o santuário...

\- O que!? Vocês têm exatos três segundos para me explicarem isto!

\- Podemos explicar, ou o senhor pode ver.


	2. Chapter 2

Sal+Tequila+Limão= Tequila Suicide!= (Merda!)²= Surpresa!

_A analogia é o seguinte, nunca em nenhuma circunstância invente de tentar algo que você não faz idéia se consegue ou não suportar ou então vai acabar tendo gravíssimas consequências! Radamanthys fez o desafio da Tequila Suicide, e agora sofre com os efeitos desse ato impensado._

Declaração: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya!

* * *

Enquanto iam se passando as imagens e filmagens, mais e mais o espectro de Wyvern ia se preocupando.

Há há, pelo visto ele havia tido uma loooonga noite!

Pharaoh e Byaku se seguravam para não rirem enquanto viam o vídeo junto do juiz do inferno. Logo Minos- com um olho roxo, um pouco fraco-, Myu, Sylphid e Pandora também se juntaram a eles. E no fim Lune- que agora estava com cabelos mais curtos, na altura do pescoço-, Valentine- com um piercing no nariz-, e por ultimo Aiacos- com um dente faltando.

E agora iremos rever tuuuuuuudo o que diabos aconteceu! Narração do Aiacos, como se fosse ele contando. Foi assim que ele colocou no blog dele, de primeira mão ehm! .com.

_Domingo dia 22 de Março._

_Realmente passei um grande apuro quando me disseram que a reunião semanal seria protagonizado pelo _**dragão de estimação **_da Pandora. Ai ai, ate mesmo o _**Luluzinho**_ ficou meio a meio com a idéia de se quer ir nos aposentos do Rada._

_Perguntei de canto para o _**cachorrinho de chocolate**_ se o mestre dele deixaria a gente levar bebidas e ele riu da minha cara!_

_Foi o limite!_

_Pedi ao _**loiraço**_ que segue o idiota do Minos pra ele levar algumas bebidas, como sempre a simpatia disse que não teria problema, mas duvidou que o Rada deixasse a gente beber. E não é que o chatão não deixou mesmo!? Filho da puta!_

_Mas estava tudo bem por que combinei com a _**borboletinha**_ pra ele distraí-lo enquanto batizávamos o refrigerante dele com um pouco de vodca... Não teve efeito!_

_E quando eu pensei que tudo fosse acabar em tédio- ou em algum suicídio da minha parte- o _**musico**_ teve uma idéia tão boa que eu quase beijei ele! Ele deu a idéia de nós fazermos o tal desafio da Tequila Suicide, que idéia de gênio! Se bem que teve umas consequências desastrosas, mas tudo bem._

_O desafio- pra quem quiser copiar- foi o seguinte, o primeiro a fazer foi o Byaku- era realmente impressionante ele ter chegado sóbrio na reunião- ele bebeu um pouco de Tequila, chupou um limão e inspirou sal pelo nariz, o primeiro efeito? Uma dor de cabeça e tontura do capeta, mas depois ele falou que tudo ficou... "mais alegre"._

_Vendo aquela reação o outro que tentou foi a _**florzinha do jardim de Hades,**_ e ele ate que aguentou bastante! Fiquei impressionado, achei que o Queen não ia nem conseguir fazer a segunda parte do desafio._

_Fiodor também tentou, mas deu zebra por que ele espirou depois de inspirar o sal e o Gordon ficou cheio de ranho e sal, ahahaha!_

_Não sei como, mas o Minos conseguiu fazer o _**totozinho**_ dele beber- deve ter sido obrigado! Ele pelo visto tinha pouca tolerância por que nem deu uma lata direito e já tava dançando Macarena encima da mesa!_

_Eu agradeço muito pela Pandora ter ido naquela reunião! Ela bebeu um pouco de Tequila e tentou fazer o desafio, mas não conseguiu por causa do limão, mas então- muito obrigado!- ela ofereceu para o Rada e é CLAAAARO que ele aceitou por que como já falamos, o Radamanthys é o dragão de estimação da Pandora. #DRAGAODEESTIMACAO!_

_E em um momento histórico- Pharaoh filmou, o vídeo esta logo abaixo- o Radamanthys de Wyvern fez o desafio da Tequila Suicide!_

_Deu fail? Deu! Mas foi legal e ele ficou bebaço!_

_Assim que a gente viu aquele sorrisinho maroto, á pa-pai, libero geral! Ate o Thanatos, o deus da Morte, bebeu um pouco com a gente!_

_Mas não deu pra fugir dos clichês, Queen e Myu brigaram de novo- pra decidir quem é mais diva, brincs!- pra saber quem era melhor em alguma coisa lá, enfim, não prestei atenção._

_Byaku venceu todo mundo na queda-de-braço e desmaiou depois de tanto beber, como sempre. O Minos tentou pegar o Lune- por isso ele ta com um olho roxo lindão nas fotos. A Violet surpreendeu por que ela e a Pandora cantaram aquele funk lá que é tipo assim "Desejo a todas inimiga vida longa" e por ai. O vídeo delas cantando também esta logo a baixo._

_O Sylphid quebrou uma das mesas, deu de pular de sabe se lá onde. E o Valentine surpreendeu por que ele mandou o Radamanthys tomar no forever alone!_

_Mas o foco desse post é o senhor Radamanthys que em uma única noite fez tanta bosta que só Hades pra ter piedade dele!_

_Tentou pegar o Queen, passou a mão na bunda do Pharaoh- mais de uma fez- ficou abraçando o Lune falando que ele era um "bom amigo". Bebeu MUITO, deu uns pega bem fortes na Violet e uns no Myu- ele tava tão bêbado que nem entendeu._

_Ahhh é lembrei, quem jogou o Sylphid na mesa foi ele, disse que queria ver se o Basilisco voava kkkkkkk!_

_Mas nada disso foi o pior por que nossa festa criou pernas- com aqueles que aguentaram- e #partiusantuario!_

_Os que tavão ainda um pouco sóbrios- só o Gordon e o Sylphid- batizaram as bebidas do pessoa das doze casas kkkkkk! Tiveram um pouco de ajuda do Necromantico que usou uns paranaue lá do alem pra batizar a bebida dos outros kkkkkkkk!_

_Ai quem fez o vídeo foi o tal de Kiki, aquele pirralhinho que deve ser filho de um dos cavaleiros._

_Vou dizer algo que alguns vão achar estranho, mas na vida não há nada mais prazeroso – nenhuma droga ou uma noite com a garota mais gostosa do mundo, never!- do que cobrir o Templo de Virgem com papel higiênico! Não tem sensação melhor!_

_Se bem que também foi divertido escrever com caneta permanente na cara do Aldebaran enquanto ele dormia- não que também não foi divertido pintar o rosto do Mú com umas tintas lá escrito _**tóxica**_ na tampa._

_Mas infelizmente não deu pra zoar muito já que tivemos que voltar pro inferno antes do sol nascer, mas se não me engano o senhor Rada foi pra cama junto com uns tais de Aphrodite e Misty, devo admitir que os caras eram gatos, mas mesmo assim, não deve ter rolado só coisa boa no quarto do Templo de Aquário não._

_Espero que tenham gostado da noite mais longa e divertida que todos nós já tivemos, e já vou me despedindo por que com certeza o Radamanthys vai me matar por causa disso._

* * *

Agradeço o interesse de todos e também agradeço por lerem :3


End file.
